Hodge-Podge
by Aitheria Iah
Summary: This is much like my Percy Jackson scrapbook. It's a series of one-shots and un-complete Harry Potter stories that I don't remember what I was going to do with, if anyone wants to continue one let me know. Summaries inside with each story along with warnings and such
1. Chapter 1

**Un-expecting love**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about Harry**

 **Pairing: Theo Nott/ Harry Potter**

 **Warning: slash, un-beta, apologizes in advance for my poor writing style**

 **Summary: A trip to Gringotts shook up Harry's world. He never thought that there would ever be someone that would love him and then he discovered a betrothal that would knock him for a loop. He reaches out to his betrothed and one of his only true friends. Will Harry end up with love or will someone else betray the trust that he is willing to give?**

He was blind-sided. Sitting there, in front of Griphook, whom he had employed after discovering his old account manager let Albus Dumbledore illegally steal from his vaults and kept his inheritance from him. But this, this was too much for him. A betrothal, he was engaged back when he was a little over ten months old. To Theodore Nott, a sixth year slytherin in his class, he was engaged to Theo Nott. He sat there dumb-founded for a little while before starting to discuss what he should do.

Once that business had been concluded and a copy of the contract in hand, Harry left the bank with a note to Griphook to continue their business investments and to get rid of the ones losing their money. He had much to think about. Heading towards a dark unseen corner, he pulled on a necklace laced with six rings, taking a hold of the white gold with sparkling emeralds he tapped it releasing a small bit of magic he activated the portkey talking him to the manor.

"Welcome master," a small house-elf greeted him as he walked in.

Harry grinned, "Hello mipsy. I'll be having dinner in the study."

Mipsy bowed and nodded in understanding before popping away. Harry sighed tiredly before making his way to the study. Gathering all of his parchments, he settled down to read all of them thoroughly. Once he was finished, harry sat back deep in thought.

It seemed that Nott was already aware of the contract but wasn't allowed to contact him before harry approached Theodore. So that explained why Theo hadn't been angry with him yet. Harry set his jaw into his hand, leaning on his elbow. He pondered the thought of sending an apology-slash-invitation to Theo so that they could discuss this.

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes before opening them back up and preparing his formal parchment, which had the house insignia on the corners as well as his fountain pen and began his letters.

-PBRGSP-

It had been three weeks since Harry had sent the letter off to Theodore Nott, who had accepted the invitation although Harry would be meeting him at the Black manor. It was what Harry felt would be neutral for them. "Them" being the fact that Theo was bring two friends and Harry would have Luna with him.

Entrapped in his Ancient Runes book, Harry didn't hear his quest until a throat cleared starting. A loud 'thud' was the result of that with Harry's startling emerald eyes searching for whatever interrupted him. A tinkering laugh drew his attention to the four standing in his libraries doorway.

"Oh, Harrison darling, what are we going to do with you?"

Harry smiled gently when he saw Luna. The Slytherin guests stood off to the side, distancing themselves from her craziness. He raised leaving his book behind on the table and quickly wrapped his arms around her leaving the three boys stunned at his speed.

"You could always just love me, Luna Ballona." His voice was airy. Looking over at the boys standing in the doorway fidgeting, Harry coughed slightly.

"Come sit. I thought that the Black Manor would be more appropriate than the Potter one."

Draco Malfoy looked up sharply, "the Black Manor?! This place is supposed to be a myth. Even my mother doesn't know about it."

"Um, well the goblins like me. And Sirius was the lord because his grandfather, the previous lord, never disowned him though his parents did. And he made me his heir which was accepted due to my paternal grandmother being a born black." Harry's eyes fleeted over all of them before he started walking back to his seat.

He picked up the blanket he had been using and folded it, trying to keep himself preoccupied and not think about the man that was his betrothed, who was also standing there simply staring and watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Magi Seer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Warning: child abduction**

 **Summary: Orion Riddle, son of Voldemort (Tom Riddle) is taken. Best friend Draconis Malfoy searches drawing in all their other friends for him. What they didn't know was that Orion Riddle had become Harry Potter, celebrated and hated by sectors in the wizarding world. Just how is this discovery going to spin the wizarding world on its head.**

Draco Malfoy couldn't deny the fact that he was shocked. He had been home with his mother when it happened; his father and his second godfather were away with some other death eaters planning a raid when it happened. Lucius and tom came through the floo both looking frantic,

"Have you seen him?" Tom rushed out. Neither Narcissa nor Draco knew what he was talking about but then again Draco was seven years old and rarely knew what the dark lord was talking about.

"He who, m'lord?" Narcissa asked.

"Orion, he isn't at the manor nor is he with the nanny and I can't find him anywhere." He stumbled looking around the sitting room as if his son would come just because he was there.

Draco felt a tendril of cold dread sweep through him. His best friend was missing, Orion Odium Riddle was missing and that wasn't the worst part. Orion was a magi seer, one of the rarest seers in the magical world and now he's gone. Narcissa leapt to her feet and called for a house-elf, with the house elf instructed to look after Draco until they returned, the three adults left searching for the missing child.

None of them knew that Orion Riddle had changed, his mind oblivated and a glamour that changed his features and then known as Harry Potter.

He was placed with his _supposed_ family but his captors never knew was that the boy's magic was strong and refused to forget everything that had happened. Harry potter never answered to that name, he self-study every Wednesday and Sunday after he cleaned the house and was allowed to leave for a little while. He knew one of the dursley's neighbors was special like he was, and he asked her to teach him about being special. He learned to brew in her home; he learned to control the magical outburst that he had. controlled his wizard studies while he himself took care of muggle studies like languages and politics. The librarian was astounded when an eight year old asked her to quiz him on the Russian language.

Then every two months he would ask the same thing until he was fluent in almost seven different languages and understood and wrote in fourteen others. His knowledge in biology and anatomy was something she had never seen in a nine year old and then he learned mathematics when he was ten. By the time he was ready for Hogwarts he was a little prodigy well known at the library for many questions and fast understanding of the material.

Mrs. Figgs wasn't sure why she agreed to help the boy. Her orders were to make sure he knew as little as possible about the wizarding world and its magical creatures. But when he looked at her and told her he could see the small amount of magic and he needed to learn if he was to survive his life with his relatives. And now she watched as the almost eleven year old boy with black matted hair and emerald green eyes brew potions that were well beyond what he should be able to brew just two days before September first and he would be leaving for platform 9 ¾ to go to Hogwarts.

She couldn't say she would miss the child, he was too different even for her possible even for the wizards and she didn't know how the students and staff at Hogwarts were going to handle the child.

0-0-0-DMHP-0-0-0

Harry stared out the window in his empty compartment. His trunk was over head and his two ravens and owl were sleeping. Hedwig, huginn (thought), and munin (memory) got along better than he had hoped when he bought the three birds, of course the ravens got along it was the two of them against his owl that made him a little nervous but he was pleasantly surprised when they not only got along but they seemed to be friends with each other. He loved all of his birds but his ravens were his favorites, it was from them that he got his alias for his new vault in Gringotts. Harry had the suspicion that someone was stealing from the vaults he was allowed into. Griphook which is the head goblin for the Potter's vaults told him he wasn't a Potter.

Harry wasn't completely surprised when he asked who he was, Griphook just shook his head and told him that he needed to find that out for himself. But he allowed harry into the potter's vault and even put the money under his new name, Odin. Harry asked if it was considered stealing seeing as he wasn't the last heir to the potter line if he wasn't even blood. Griphook just shook his head again and said all the money had been moved into his new vault, Harry asked Griphook to take care of this vault like he had the previous one but he said he couldn't. So Harry asked Rainsteel to tend to the new vault.

As harry stared out the window the door to his compartment opened.

"Hey is anyone else in here?" a voice that was a definite up and coming aristocrat asked him.

Harry shook his head before going back to his thoughts. He heard shuffling, it sounded like four sets of feet were shuffling into his compartment. Why were they shuffling? They were probably all pureblood due to the way the boy had talked.

"Draco quit sulking. He might be there," it was a girls voice this time and they were defiantly aristocratic from that tone of voice.

"Pansy, it's been four years. If we couldn't find him during that time what makes you think he'd find him now?" the boy named Draco said in a sad tone.

"He could have been with muggles," a heavy Italian accented voice, this one was clearly male from the husky tone or as husky as an eleven year's voice could be.

"Yeah, come on drake, there is the fact that whoever took him could have put him under a glamour." This was another male voice, they were eleven of course none had gone through puberty yet but that didn't mean they all sounded like girls.

Harry heard a sigh, "if he's under a glamour, then how are we suppose to know which one is Orion?"

"o-ri-on," harry sounded out, like it was the most interesting word in the world.

All the other four looked at him as if they had never seen him before. "Did you say something?" the Italian asked.

"o-ri-on," harry said again. It sounded good, a lot better than harry did, but that wasn't what he wanted to concentrate on. There was something in the back of his mind, what was it?

"Yes Orion. What of it?" the third male's voice sounded annoyed.

Harry finally turned around to look at the four in his compartment. There was a blond with mercury silver eyes, they looked sad. Harry knew he had seen those eyes before but where? There was a girl, with a slight pug-nose and pale brown eyes with flat black short hair. Another boy with indigo eyes and short chopped brown hair with a deep tan definitely Italian than another boy with normal blue eyes and slightly shaggy hair not in a dirty shaggy but 'I-can-pull-this-off' shaggy, all of them seemed to be skinny not unhealthy just not gluttony.

Harry could feel something burning in his eyes so he shut them and leaned against the cool window,

"What of Orion?" the blond boy asked again.

"I can't….I can't remember. That name….it's so familiar. Why can't I remember?" harry muttered mainly to himself but they still heard him.

"You know Orion! You have to tell us, we've been looking for four years." The brunette with blue eyes rushed out.

The girl seemed scandalized, "Theodore, you need to remember yourself and not speak like that. Now ask the boy a question when he isn't obviously in pain."

"Sorry pansy, but it hasn't been the same without Orion."

"I know I know, but we aren't the only ones suffering."

"Didn't help that his eleven birthday was just a month ago yesterday." The Italian said.

That's when Harry's eyes flew open, he noticed he couldn't see out of his glasses anymore. So he threw them off. Turning back to the other four, they gasped.

"Your eyes they've changed."

"What do you mean? Changed?" harry inquired, the burning had stopped and he felt somewhat whole again but there was more that was still missing.

"They were green-

"Those are Orion's eyes. Deep amethyst purple with icy blue specks around the pupils." Draco leaned forward to study the boy a little more.

"There's a glamour around you. Tell me, what do you remember about your life?"

Harry gulped, he was never nervous. He knew what he wanted and he worked hard for it. He was only nervous when his uncle got home and he wasn't in his cupboard yet because that meant his uncle would take him up to that small second bedroom and have his way with Harry's small body.

"Nothing much. I suspect someone oblivated my mind around the time I was seven because I can't remember anything further back than September first just after my seven birthday in July. I…see…certain things that are out of usual and I know the family I live with isn't my real family but when I made a potion that would tell me my linage it wouldn't tell me who my parents were but it did show that the people I lived with were of no relation to me. Why?" harry cocked his head to the side. It was a bad habit he had picked up and no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get rid of it.

Draco grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. He saw pain, confusion, uncertainty. Almost as if the boy in front of him knew who he was but he…didn't at the same time, it was all so confusing.

"I'll introduce you to my godfather, he knows a lot about glamour charms and he'll see what he can do about this one. What is your name?"

"The person who took me to the Dursely's said my name was Harry Potter but I don't believe him. Isn't that boy suppose to have a scar on his forehead?" Harry moved his black raven lock hair away from his forehead and sure enough there wasn't a single blemish on his face.

Draco moved back to his seat, "mhm, then who are you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "that's what I would like to know as well seeing as I can't remember anything."

"Draco why don't you tell him about Orion, the more people that know can help us look for him. "Pansy tried to reason with the blond.

Draco crossed his arms and huffed, "he has black hair, purple eyes with icy blue specks like yours are now, and he's lanky. Something about him with capture your attention because he's that different. He sometimes talks very vague and you have to think in riddles to come up with an understanding for what he says. He adds a mystery to who he's around, he's smart, and determined. Never met a six year old that learned the entire ancient runes on his own from reading his father's books, he's a parseltounge, meaning he speaks to snakes."

"So there's actually a word for that? The Adder, Loreli, wouldn't tell me if that was normal for wizards." The raven-haired boy muttered, not meaning for the others to hear but they did.

"We really need to get him to Severus. Not many people are parselmouths." The Theodore boy said to the blonde, Draco.

"Yes you're right. If you're name isn't Harry then what should we call you until we find out your actually name?" The girl asked.

"Odin, works fine for me." The boy, Odin, turned back to the window his head was hurting. He wanted to remember, he's wanted to remember ever since he learned that he truly wasn't of relation to the Durselys which would be he had no relation to the Potters. Orion? That name sounded so right, but that wasn't all, something was missing. His chest started hurting, like an incomplete feeling eroded away at his chest leaving a hole.

Closing his eyes, he felt the group's magic instead of seeing it. Seeing it was pretty, all of the different colors but sensing it would tell him how strong they were. Their magic seemed to be developing still but there was control that most eleven year olds didn't have.

Odin pulled a book from the messenger bag beside him, currently he was learning Latvian as well as Psychology he was surprised by both subjects and very entertained. He fell into a good study session with the voices surrounding them.

"mīlestību ar mīlestību, kas mīl ne vairāk" ( _love with a love that loves no more)_ Odin muttered as he caught onto the fact that he was reading Shakespeare.

Pansy heard the heavy accent of a language she didn't understand, "what was that you said?"

Odin snapped his head upward from his book, "Latvian, it's a very beautiful language, it's one of the only ones that is a challenge to learn because it has a certain pronunciation like Latin."

"How many languages do you know?" the Italian Blaise asked.

"I write and understand forty languages but I have only learned how to speak about twenty five of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver-Green**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the wizarding world or Harry Potter, but now a days I wouldn't mind owning Neville Longbottom (he's grown up well)**

 **Pairing: none**

 **Warning: Slytherin Harry, mute Harry, Protective Snape**

Underlined- harry's thoughts.

Many features make the boy unforgettable. His silky black hair that was braided down his black. His delicate frame with a porcelain white complexion. Full rose-y lips that set in an unreadable flat line. But his eyes. His eyes, they capture your soul, look through you, see the secrets that none what to be known.

His left eye was a mercury pure silver, captivating while his right eye was the deepest most beautiful emerald green. Darker than forest green but brighter than a light green. They shined with intelligence and knowledge. Another dominating feature, a gagged line running across his neck. Failing to say his voice is as lovely as his face. His bangs always hid his left eye from the public views.

The boy always knew he was different, his uncle wouldn't call him a freak otherwise. Not to mention when he blew up that flower pot, or made the dead flowers grow, or appear on the top of the schoolhouse roof. So the day that the letter appeared he wasn't surprised. He'd hid it in his cupboard before taking the rest to his uncle. He wasn't in the mood for a beating that day.

Then the goblins, they seemed nice enough with helping him learn about his bank vaults. He looked down at the chain of heir rings around his neck. Turning out he was the last male heir to about ten pureblood families. It'll be sad when he leaves no children to take over. But that wasn't here or now.

He had to deal with buying his school supplies and learning more about his duty as a pureblood. Not to mention keeping Albus Dumbledore and these _Weasleys_ away from his vaults.

'I believe I saw a pub somewhere around here,' he thought to himself as he left with his potions ingredients.

'I'll save the clothes and books for tomorrow.' He thought walking to the leaky cauldron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Fates**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/Tom Riddle Voldemort/Harry Potter**

 **Warning: slash, MxMxMxM, maybe some mpreg, abuse, not so evil dark side – insane but not evil evil, bad albus, bad ron, bad ginny, possibly bad Hermione**

 **Summary: Harry is dying and the light side doesn't care. He is captured by the dark and hopes to die, what will happen when the dark side decides to take care of the Boy-Who-Lives and give him another life.**

He slouched in front of them not many but three were important and two others meant something to the others. The more time he spent here, in their presence the quicker he'd die. At least he got to see their faces before his blood ran cold.

He could feel his lungs rip and fill with blood, his diaphragm eroded away three days ago and now his AO- was clogging his windpipe. He fell to his knees hacking up blood. Sneers on all their faces as the crimson fluid fell from his open mouth.

"Does the light not care for their savior," drawled out the voice of his oldest mate.

The young man looked up from the ground. Shaggy, ebony black hair surrounded pale, high cheekbones sunken face. His lips were coated in blood but it was his eyes that sucker-punched them. Broken, looking for approval, love, care, a need not to mention resignation.

This boy knew he was dying.

And he didn't…care.

"They want you dead if I'm to die also then so be it."

"Are you that prepared to die?" snapped an arrogant tone of his youngest mate's father.

"I've been ready to meet death for ten years. I see no reason why I should pretend when surrounded by snakes. "He's voice was hoarse but they could still hear him.

His middle mate just couldn't help himself could he, "yes because I'm sure your relatives didn't pamper you enough."

"Honestly Snape who gave you your information. I haven't been pampered, I've been living in a cupboard wondering if my name was boy or if I had a name at all." His laugh was emotionless and it slightly scared them. This boy was suppose to be full of life, no resigned to his fate.


	5. Chapter 5

Maitasun Sagrado (sacred love)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Pairing: Tom Riddle/Severus Snape/ Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Fem!Harry, Creature Inheritance, past child abduction, little bit of angst, one of my earlier stories so it isn't that well written**

 **Summary: Hydrangea "Harry" Potter isn't Harry Potter, she was taken as a child and now she is coming into an unknown inheritance. Severus Snape has always wanted someone to love him despite his horrible decisions as a teenager, then Harry came along can he love her? Draco was looking forward to his future inheritance and finding his mate but now that has been taken from him with the appearance of Harry's inheritance not only that but Harry has two other mates. What is going to happen when that third mate pops up, will the slytherins' past affect their relationship with their mate?**

Screaming. It was a blood curdling scream that woke all of those in the castle. Why were people even staying in the castle for the summer? Well Dumbledore had almost all of the fifth years and up staying, while the others went home like usual.

So on July 31st, one Hydrangea "Harry" Potter was screaming. A wall or barrier of pure magic separated her from all of those surrounding her. She curled up on herself, trying to alleviate the pain but it kept coming. Her bones snapping and reshaping the only relief came from a strange woman's presence that ran a soothing hand through her sweaty tangled hair.

The professors shoved their way through until they were right at the front but still held back by the magic.

"And whom might you be?" Dumbledore asked in his most grandfatherly voice. He had no doubt that the pain Harry was in was due to the blocks breaking from her core. That kind of influx would be painful to anyone.

"Queen of the Otso Hilgarrik* clan. And you are the sadistic bastard that is harming my kit." A melody-like voice flowed from her lips. Long pure ebony black hair reached just above her ankles and shapely woman figure that had all the men drooling.

"Harry has no connection to your clan. I believe you are the one putting him through this pain," He worked hard to keep the anger from his voice. Just because she was right didn't mean he had to like the fact that he was found out.

"My daughter is now sixteen his magic cannot be bound and you dare to think I am doing this to her. No, she will go through her shift and gain all that you have denied her. Her mates undoubtable are here and I will see to it that everything goes as it should,"

Her gaze locked with one of the professors and another student. No one else noticed the small blush that crept up on them both.

A brushy haired beaver-girl shoved forward with a long lanky red head, "none of the Potters have any creature blood and her mother was muggleborn so how is Harry a creature?"

"She was stolen from me at birth, I'd named her and she was down for her pre-feeding nap. When I woke up from own nap, my mate was dead and my daughter was taken. I had my family ripped from me." The women said softly.

Her fingers continued to card through Harry's hair as she let out a small whimper of pain every once in a while.

"She will need a room. That way no one else will be in danger. Until she finds her mates with ALL of them she will feel vulnerable and attack at the smallest provocation. We need to find a bigger room for when she when she shifts into her animal form." As soon as the words fell from her mouth all of them, seventy-two students and about ten professors were pressed up against the walls of the great hall. In the very center was Harry.

A black glow surrounded her; no one noticed that the beautiful woman was standing beside Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Watch, the first time watching ones mate is exhilarating."

Severus sneered, "How do we even know if Potter truly is our mate?"

The woman snickered, "denying your feelings will end up doing more harm than good. But she will need to stay with one of you if not both until she finds her third."

Draco scowled, he didn't want to be Potter's mate nor did he want to be with his godfather and now there will be a third one.

' _great just great_ ,' he thought.

Severus didn't know what to think. First this was Potter but the woman had said something about him not actually being a Potter. Could he be able to make amends and move into a relationship with Harry?

They were brought from their musing by a howl of pain. They watched as Harry opened her eyes but instead of the plain deep forest green they were a glowing ethereal 'avada kadava' green.

"that is a powerful gift," the woman muttered to herself. She knew what that meant and she hoped her mates could be kind and not use that against her.

Neither man took their eyes off of harry, "what gift?" it was Draco that found his voice.

"with the shift brings gifts that Lady Magick or the mother decides to bestow upon the recipient. That green is something that my daughter has had from birth, I am glad that it was not killed by her core blocking. A SIGHT to behold." She stressed the word 'sight' if either one got it they didn't seem surprised.

They watched as a bluish tint melded with the black glow, Harry's mother smiled. She knew she would be a healer, she had the same flow when she was born healing her as she came into the world.

She knew she would be a strange member of their clan. That was one reason for leaving Harry in the wizarding world. Her extra blood would have been disgraced by staying in the village especially when she had three wizarding mates.

They watched as bones snapped, muscles stretched, tendons snapped and reworked their patterns. Her jaw was snapping open and shut as it was elongated forming a muzzle. Her legs lengthened and a tail split into four. Her fur was a pure black that looked blue in the overhanging candles. Her eyes slitted and glowed. Her tails swaying slightly keeping her balanced. She was beautiful but no one knew what she was. The body of a fox, tails and ears of wolves but her legs were gangly, disproportioned from her long body. She carried herself with grace and easy as her long legs trotted to her mother and mates.

She hoped her mates wouldn't reject her. She had never hated them or thought badly of her mates. They had a hard life and need someone. To Severus it was a way to get back at James potter for the pain he caused and for Draco it was a constant, something just for him and him alone. Not something his father could control. Harry was sad, she wanted her mates but she knew it would be a long while until they were trusting of each other and then they still had the third one. She wanted her mates to loveher for her and not for who Dumbefucker tried to make her to be. She no longer had a last name; she would have to take her ultimate alpha's name. She no longer remembered his first name. Her clan nickname she heard only once _Solani*_ was all she remembered. She trotted over carefully waiting and watching to see what happens.

The two slytherins waited and watched as well, they saw the newly transformed girl-fox wolf walk over slowly as if she was afraid. Her mother was beside them why should she be afraid of approaching her.

"She is waiting for you. Only when you show signs of acceptance will she come any closer, if you ultimately reject her, she will go to the forest and wait out her last remaining days." The soothing voice called out to them as they watched.

Severus didn't know what to do, he had the chance to love, a possibility for a family all he had to do was get to know the girl that had made his life interesting, complicated, and undoubtable dangerous.

Sighing he turned to the women, "what is her name? Obviously it won't be Harry so?"

The woman smiled slightly, "Solani is her clan name, once she was given a different name we forgot so her clan name will become her name. Fair warning, she will be unable to transform into a human again until she was seen all of her mates to get their reactions to what has happened. Don't let him near anyone else."

Severus nodded his head, "understood."

*Otso hilgarrik- wolf fox in basque

*Solani-nightshade in latin


End file.
